A table saw is a power tool that includes a work surface, or table, and a circular blade that extends up through an opening in the table. A person uses a table saw by moving a work piece against and past the spinning blade to cut the work piece. The table opening, or throat, is substantially wider and longer than the blade and provides a portal through which internal components of the table saw, such as the blade-mounting arbor, may be accessed. The table opening is covered during use of the saw by a removable insert, or throat plate, having a slot through which the blade extends. The present document discloses improved throat plates for table saws and table saws adapted for use with the same.